


Kill them all!

by BookDreamCatcher



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDreamCatcher/pseuds/BookDreamCatcher
Summary: Shen meets Baby Po after he killed his mother.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Kill them all!

Snowflakes and cold ashes flew through the cold wind of winter. Slowly a white shadow walked through the woods of the snowed forest. His robe and long white-red feathers stroked the snow gently.

With a deep sigh of relief, the white peacock wiped his long-welled sword in the snow. Dips of blood covered the top of his weapon.

He did it. And it had been easier than he had thought. So easy. He just had to stifle the pity.

The young lord snorted.

Pity.

What a shameful word. Strength was the opposite of it. Pity had no future.

Loud howling of wolves pervaded the night.

He had to go back. Back home. He couldn't wait to deliver his parents the message, their son will never happen a disaster… from a warrior in black and white… a panda.

The pandas are gone. Forever. They will never stand in his way to fulfill his destiny anymore. All should see it. Whole China will bow to him. Nothing will prevent it.

The wind blew snowflakes in his face. But he didn't matter. He listened to the wind, light whistle in the trees and…

The lord winced. A baby was crying. Not far away.

His red sharp eyes scanned the environment. He followed the soft cry and brought him to the end of the forest to the top of a hill.

The young lord narrowed his eyes.

Footprints in the snow guided down the hill to a cart with wooden boxes inside.

The peacock lifted his sword and walked down the hill with slowly footsteps. The snow scrunched gently under his feet.

The cry became louder. Just few steps more.

The white ruler held his breath. Two little eyes searched for him.

It was a baby, but a panda baby.

With tear filled eyes it lay in a wooden box and was crying.

The lord stared at it. Then he tensed his inner organs.

_That dirty folk of rice workers!_

That explains why that female panda called attention to herself. And he had been such a fool and fell for that simple distraction.

She wanted to protect her baby.

An evil smile crossed his lips.

_Bad for you, I found your baby._

The cry of the panda baby had faded and watched him unsurely.

He chuckled. "Sorry, it's time to bring it to an end."

He lifted his sword where old blood stuck on it. The top of the sharp instrument hovered over the little baby body. The baby looked at it curiously and tried to grab it.

"Stop it," the lord said annoyed. "It's not a toy!"

He put the sword a little more away. Suddenly the baby cried louder again.

Shen rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. "Stop crying."

He opened his big peacock's fan.

Suddenly the baby stopped crying and looked at him with big eyes. Then it laughed.

The lord looked at it confused. Never a baby had laughed at him. He eyed it. He had seen pandas in town earlier before. Yes, babies are cute, he had thought, but now it was just a monster.

The baby reached out his hands for him.

The lord looked around. Nobody was near. He skewered the sword into the snow. Then he came a little closer. He had never seen a panda baby so close. Carefully, he touched the forehead of the baby. The baby chuckled. It grabbed a feather and sucked it. The lord touched the little upper body. It was so fluffy.

A warm smile played his lips. It was a light feeling like his parents took care of him.

_My parents._

Quickly the lord pulled away his hand from it.

The baby didn't know why he did and tried to touch him again.

But the face of the soon-to-be Gongmen ruler was dark and cold.

_I have to do it quickly._

He took the sword and aimed it at the little baby body.

The panda baby made anxious sounds and began to sob.

Shen's hands cramped around the sword.

He had never killed a baby. To say the truth, he had never killed anyone before until today. The wolves had done the main work.

Kill them all, he had screamed. And they had made it.

He was alone. With that monster of a panda.

The eyes of the baby had filled with tears again.

The peacock breathed harder. The eyes were so innocent.

Again the baby started to cry. The lord sighed deeply and lowered the weapon.

Gently he put his feather finger on the panda's lips.

"Shh," he whispered gently. "Keep silent. It will be over quickly."

The baby hummed calmer and closed its eyes, while the lord continued:

"Sleep, little panda."

But suddenly his traits stiffened.

_Kill them all!_

He took all his forces together and kicked the cart away.

The cart rolled down the hill and drove into the river. With trembling knees, the lord watched how the cart sank in. There was still a cry of a baby, which became silent.

He looked up to the sky.

It was done. He couldn't bring it back.

He had chosen his way. He had surpassed himself. Nobody will think he would be a weakling like many people said.

They will see it.

He took a breath.

The pandas are gone. Nothing will stand in his way anymore.

He had changed the prophecy.

His parents will never be worried about him. They will promote him.

A howling.

The sign, it was over.

All his enemies are dead.

Exterminated.

He stretched his wings.

_It's done. The beginning of my triumph._

He had to bring the good news to his parents.

He looked back at the river, the cart was gone, just a few boxes were still swimming in the dark water.

_The floods will take care of it._

For a last time, his conscience spoke to him before he blacked it out completely.

Pity was such an ugly feeling after ignoring it.

He will learn to stifle it. It should never happen again. He never wanted to feel that feeling again. Only honor and glory should stone his life.

He gave the river a last glance. It's the best for him. The best for all. This baby would never forgive him his doings.

"I'm sorry little panda."

Then he left the place.

In joyful anticipation to see his parents how proud they will be for him, without to know, it was the beginning of his doom.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea with the river wasn't my own only. If you watch the end credits of KFP 2 movie, you can see how Baby Po falls into the river with the cart and travels with the ship… But here Shen pushed him into the river.


End file.
